Sibling Rivalry
by princessbuffy79
Summary: A stranger arrives in Sunnydale that has a connection with one of the characters.
1. It Fell From the Sky

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


Xander sulked as he walked along the darkened streets. Here he was with Anya, his girlfriend, but he just couldn't seem to cheer up. He was exhausted. A week ago, he had begun a new job with a package delivery company, and man, was it hard work! Every day, he'd go to work and do all of this physical labor, and then come home to what? Anya moaning about them not spending enough time together. No, "Hi honey, how was your day?" It was simply the "I used to punish men just like you for treating their wives and girlfriends like yesterday's garbage" routine. Every night it was the same thing! Xander didn't know how much more of it he could take. 

But here he was, walking towards Giles' to meet up with the gang. "Just me and my ex-demon," he muttered under his breath. 

"XANDER!!! You're not even listening to me!" Anya shrieked. Xander jumped and looked at the girl with shame in his eyes. He hadn't been paying any attention to a word she had said. But then again, like she'd let him get in a word edgewise. 

"I'm sorry, but huh???" Xander grumbled. 

"That's it! You know what I realized today?" Anya turned to Xander with her hands on her hips. 

"What? That Superman is a much better show than Days of Our Lives?" 

"Puh-leese!" Anya rolled her eyes. "No, it's just that I have spent too many years of my life as a vengeance demon." 

"And you're just now realizing this?" Xander began to wonder where Anya was going with all of this. 

"I spent years simply granting the wishes of scorned women. It never occurred to me that some of these women were simply weak. But I'm not!" Her voice was rising. Warning bells went off in Xander's head. 

"And that means what?" he questioned. 

"Women don't always have to be the 'scorned,'" She continued. "Sometimes, they can be the 'scorners.'" 

"Is that even a word?" Xander wondered out loud. 

"Whatever!" Anya shrugged. "Xander, I'm breaking up with you. You annoy me. I deserve someone who will worship the ground I walk on. You don't qualify…good-bye." And with that, she walked off. 

"What just happened here?" Xander rubbed his temples. He could feel the beginning of a killer headache coming on. Xander continued walking and began to rant. "What is it with me and women? Bug-lady, Mummy girl, Cordy? And now I'm not even good enough for an ex-demon? Oh please, like she was all that great. Worship the ground she walks on? Who does she think she is? Cordelia? I don't think so. Cordy was a much better kisser." 

He stopped walking and looked up at the sky. The moon was a tiny sliver in the dark sky. "What I need is a girl who's perfect for me. Someone more like Buffy, but who actually likes me back." He shook his head in disgust with himself. "Yeah right, like this amazing person is going to just fall out of the sky." He chuckled and began to kick a rock along the path. He heard a noise and stopped suddenly. He quickly surveyed the area surrounding him, as years being the Slayer's sidekick had taught him. He looked deep into the shadows that stretched along the ground. And then he was knocked off his feet. By something that fell on him…. from above.   
  
  



	2. She Disappeared

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


Buffy yawned and stretched, knocking the ancient text from her lap onto the floor. Giles shot her a horrified glance and Buffy scrambled to pick up the book. 

"I do wish you'd be more gentle with that volume," Giles sighed. "It is not exactly replaceable." 

Buffy rolled her eyes in Willow's direction. Willow simply gave a little half-smile before returning her attention back to her laptop. 

The three of them were enjoying the evening. Things were quiet in Sunnydale and the Slayer was relaxing on a rare night off. Riley was in LA at a convention on manic depression, so Buffy chose to spend the evening with her friends at Giles'. "Where is Xander?" she wondered out loud. 

"He'll be here soon," Willow assured her. 

"Giles, when are you going to get yourself a TV?" Buffy whined, looking around her former Watcher's cramped quarters. 

"Why would I want to have one of those idiot boxes?" Giles questioned. He simply didn't understand the younger generation and their obsession with television. Whatever happened to the pleasure of reading a good book? 

"At least you're finally realizing that the TV is the 'idiot box' and not the computer," Willow didn't look up from what she was doing when she spoke. 

Buffy wrinkled her nose and opened up the book she had dropped. It was the Watcher's diary of Alexander Clumont, former Watcher of the Slayer known only as Rebekah. The book was fairly thin in comparison to the other diaries, Buffy noted. Apparently Rebekah hadn't lived very long, even in Slayer-years. Buffy cringed as she thought about her own mortality. 

"Giles, has any Slayer died a not-harsh death before?" Buffy asked her mentor. 

Giles looked up, startled at the question. His face looked grim as he thought about the answer. He could not lie to her. "Every slayer has died in battle. Some were immediate while others suffered a great deal before they finally succumbed." 

Buffy's face went white. Willow left the computer to sit by her best friend. She grabbed Buffy's hand in an effort to comfort the poor girl. 

"Just because it hasn't happened before does not mean you won't be the first," Willow assured her friend. At Buffy's raised eyebrows, Willow rushed, "Hey! It could happen…couldn't it?" she turned to Giles for reassurance. 

But Willow only found herself staring at Giles' retreating form as he moved to the corner of the room. He began to look through his books until he found the one he was searching for. He pulled out a relatively thin book. It was old, as all of his books were, but obviously newer than most. 

"If I do recall..." Giles began turning the pages. "Ah yes, here we go." Giles began to read from the book. Silently. 

"So, do you plan to share with us here or are we playing mindreader now?" Buffy asked. 

"What?" Giles replied, glancing at the girls on the couch. "Oh yes, of course." Buffy raised her eyebrows and waited impatiently for him to continue. 

Finally, Giles explained the book's contents. "This here is the diary of Frederic Riggot. He was the Watcher of Elisa. She was the Slayer about 200 years ago. Apparently, she was not the Slayer for very long before she…" 

"Died?" Buffy interrupted. Giles gave her a look of annoyance, but chose not to comment on her manners. It never seemed to work with this particular young lady anyway. 

"No, she disappeared." Giles finished. 

"Disappeared, how?" Willow questioned. "Disappeared as in 'hey I'm invisible' or disappeared poof?" 

"Elisa went out on patrol one night to search for her brother who had turned up missing…" 

"Aren't Slayers only children?" Buffy interrupted once again. Giles pushed his glasses up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"There are a few instances where the Slayer has had siblings. Now may I please continue?" he responded. Buffy shrugged her shoulders in response. Giles took that as assent and continued. 

"Where was I? Oh yes, Elisa went out patrolling to search for her brother but she never returned. She was supposed to check in with her Watcher that evening, but he never saw her again." 

"What happened to her?" Willow squeaked, not sure she wanted to know the answer. 

"No one knows for sure" was the reply. Willow breathed a sigh of relief. Then sat upright when the words meaning became clearer. 

"Why not?" 

"She was missing for six months before the Council declared her dead, but no body was ever found. A new Slayer was called and the cycle continued on as usual." Giles finished. 

"And what about Elisa's brother? Was he ever found?" Buffy questioned. "It sounds like they were close." 

"They were. Very close, in fact." The Watcher informed the two girls as he continued flipping through the pages of the old diary. "It's odd, but I cannot seem to find any mention of her brother's name. It says here that Elisa's parents died when she was young and that her brother raised her, though he was only a few years older than she was. But I can't find his name anywhere." 

"This sounds like a job for NetGirl," Willow smiled and returned to her place in front of the computer. 

Buffy turned to Giles, "Did Elisa have a last name?" 

"Neal," was the reply. 

"O.K. then," she said, looking at Willow. "See what you can find on Elisa Neal and her brother." Buffy was not sure why, but she had a gut feeling this was something she needed to know. And if there was one thing she had learned over the years, it was to trust her gut.   
  
  



	3. What the...

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


Xander rubbed his head and tried to sit up. Something, or better yet, someone, laid across his chest, preventing him from moving. 

"Where's Chicken Little when you actually need a warning?" he grumbled as he gently moved the person down along his body, allowing himself to rise up into a sitting position. Once he was upright, Xander shook his head to clear his vision. He looked at the person lying in his lap. She was young, about his age. Her hair was auburn and fairly long. It had been pulled into a ponytail, but most of it had fallen loose, perhaps when she fell out of the sky. "Where did she come from?" Xander wondered as he looked at the sky above him. It was clear. No trees, buildings, nothing. Hmmmm… Xander glanced at the girl again and noticed her clothes were an old style, but very simple. They were dark; he knew that for sure. Her clothes seemed to blend into the night. 

The girl shifted and moaned. Xander noticed her arm was in an odd position and he figured it must have been broken. "Ouch," he whispered. It appeared that his body had protected her from greater injury. "Once again, I end up being the mat." 

"Brilliant Xander, she's unconscious, not asleep. It's not like she can hear you," he muttered to himself. Just then, the girl's eyes shot open. Xander felt his breath catch. She had the most beautiful eyes. They were an exquisite shade of blue. "Wow!" Xander remarked. Even though her face was covered with bruises, he could tell she was beautiful. 

The girl lifted her head and squinted her eyes. "William?" her voice was barely a whisper. She looked hard at Xander and he noticed her eyes filled with pain, and something else. Something he couldn't quite place. Then she passed out again, her head falling back into Xander's lap. There was a clink of wood against the sidewalk. 

Xander glanced at the object that made the sound. It was a very sharp stake. He picked it up and flipped it over as he examined it closer. 

"Ummm...this isn't mine."   
  
  



	4. Who is She?

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


Back in Giles' apartment, Buffy scanned the pages of yet another book. With a sigh, she set the book on the coffee table and stood up. 

"You guys thirsty?" she asked. "Research is not my forte, so now I'm Drink Girl." 

Giles and Willow looked up in surprise at Buffy's choice of words. Buffy looked smug. "What? Can't I learn new words?" 

"Of course, but you rarely," Giles stopped himself before finishing the thought. "I'll take a cup of tea, please." 

"Water," Willow said, struggling to keep from laughing. So that was why Buffy had been looking through the dictionary that afternoon. Willow smiled as her friend headed into the kitchen before focusing once again on the screen in front of her. She heard the sound of ice clinking against glass in the next room. Moments later Buffy reappeared, balancing three glasses. She handed Willow a glass of water and set hers on the coffee table. 

Buffy was handing Giles his tea when something crashed through the front door. Startled, she swung around and crouched into a fighter's stance. The teacup fell to the floor; it's contents spilling everywhere. 

Giles stood up and stared at the figure that stumbled through the door. Buffy prepared to attack but relaxed when she recognized Xander's form. 

"Really Xander," she began. "Knocking is..." her voice trailed off as she noticed the girl Xander was carrying. She was petite and obviously injured. Her left arm was done up in a makeshift splint and sling. Her face was purple and slightly swollen from the multiple bruises that marred her delicate features. 

"Xander, who is that?" Buffy asked. She didn't remember having seen her before. Maybe she was a student though. 

"I don't know," he replied. "She sorta fell on me." 

"From where? A tree?" Willow inquired. Her research had been abandoned for the moment. She was close to finding something on the missing Slayer. She just had to be. But first… 

"No, not a tree. Or a building," Xander answered. "She fell out of the sky, as in 'It's Raining Women, Hallelujah!'" 

"The sky, are you sure?" Giles asked the boy. Xander noticed the skeptical looks on his friends' faces. 

"Well let's see...I was just past Ms. Coats house with that mean dog and he started to bark and…yes, I'm sure," he rambled. At Giles' annoyed glance, Xander defended himself, "Hey! I would have noticed a tree! I was out in the open just a couple of blocks from here. Besides, Hellmouth, remember? The place where anything can happen?" 

Xander gently placed the injured girl on the couch. He noticed the bruises weren't as large or dark as he had originally thought. 

"What happened to her arm?" Buffy asked. 

"She broke her wrist. No other bones were broken and other than bruises, she appears to be fine. Well as OK as can be expected," he amended. 

"How can you be sure? Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Willow wondered. 

"GI memory, basic first aid." Xander explained. "We were closer to here. And something about this screams 'supernatural.'" 

"Indeed," Giles agreed. Xander was surprised at the unexpected backup. 

"Besides, I found this," Xander held up the stake that had fallen along with the girl. 

Buffy took the stake from Xander and examined it. The pointed end was very sharp. It could have been one of hers. "Were you carrying it?" 

"Nah, not mine," he assured her. Buffy gave him an exasperated look. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to remember protection!?!" she huffed. 

"Whoa! Slow down, Trojan Man!" Xander smiled and pulled a stake out of his jacket and lifted his pants leg to reveal another. Both had hideous faces painted on them that looked like a child had drawn them. 'Not much of a stretch there,' Buffy thought as she stifled a laugh. 'Ryan from the hospital (who had been sending her letters and drawings since the day she had saved him from Der Kinderstod) draws better than that." 

"What?" Xander was baffled at Buffy's amused look. He glanced at his stakes. "Oh! Ummm…I got bored," he stated, his facing turning beet red with embarrassment. 

"Do you know who the young lady is?" Giles intervened, trying to get back to the matter at hand. 

"No clue," Xander replied. "She doesn't have any ID on her that I could find." 

"Which begs the questions: 'Who is she?' and 'Where did she come from?'" The Slayer stated. 

"Well, I could try to find..." Willow started. She was interrupted by a beep at the computer. She had forgotten about the previous search and had left it running. Curious, Willow clicked on the link to the search results. 

Willow read the headline of the newspaper article:   


The Disappearance of Two Local Siblings is a Mystery   
That Remains Unsolved   


Skimming the article, the redhead realized that they had some answers to at least one of the mysteries. She began to read aloud to the others in the room. 

"Elisa Marie Neal, 18, and her brother, William James Neal, 22, disappeared from their home earlier this week. Family friend, Frederic Riggot, was dropping by the house during a routine visit to find the front door smashed in and the interior destroyed. There was no sign of either sibling…" Willow stopped reading and scrolled down through the article. 

Xander looked at Buffy, but she was oblivious to the questions in his eyes. 

"Uh, guys," Willow squeaked. The others crowded around the laptop and looked at the screen. There was a picture of the two missing persons. Elisa Neal looked remarkably similar to the injured girl on the couch. And her brother… 

"Good Lord!" Giles whistled. "If that is Elisa," he pointed at the figure on the couch, "then that means she is…" 

"My sister," came a voice from behind. As one, the Scooby Gang turned to look at the platinum-haired vampire standing in the doorway.   
  
  



	5. My Brother the Vampire

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


"Spike!" Buffy choked out, surprise evident on her face. 

The vampire didn't respond. He just walked over to the unconscious girl and tenderly touched her face. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "What happened to you, El?" 

Giles, Xander, Willow, and Buffy all stared at the surreal scene before them. Here was one of the world's most vicious killers, William the Bloody, gently stroking the hair of a very human girl. The girl, Elisa, stirred and her eyes fluttered before opening. She stared at the face above her as her vision cleared. 

"William!" she squealed when she recognized the face of her brother. 

"That's who she meant?" Xander muttered in disbelief. Buffy shot him a questioning glance before turning back to the siblings on the couch. 

"What happened to your hair?" Elisa asked her brother. 

Spike reached up and felt the mane of hair that had been bleached blond for the past few decades. "Oh, I decided it was time for a change." 

Elisa became aware of her surroundings and glanced around the room. Her eyes lingered on the group of people assembled there. "Ummm…who are these people? And where exactly are we?" 

Spike looked at the Scooby gang. He had forgotten about them. Groaning, he mumbled, "She's the Slayer and those are her friends." Spike first pointed to Buffy and waved his hand at the rest. 

Elisa looked confused, "I don't understand." She finally realized exactly what her brother had said. "The Slayer? How…how do you know about the Slayer? I never told you!" 

"Well luv, you disappeared over one hundred years ago. I thought you were dead and so did the bloody Council. They replaced you," William gently broke the news to the stricken girl. 

"Do you think she's realized he's a vampire?" Willow whispered into Buffy's ear. 

"I don't think so, but give her time," the Slayer answered. 

"One hundred years?" The poor girl was shocked. She thought about what her brother had told her. Then she looked closely at him, skepticism in her eyes. "Then what are you doing here?" 

"That's an easy one," Spike said with a shrug. "I'm dead!" 

Elisa grabbed his wrist and frantically felt for a pulse. Finding none, she reached up and touched his cold face. Elisa jerked her hand back as if she had been burnt. "Nooooooo," she moaned. 

"Oh my God! You're a vampire!" With that, she broke down and cried the tears of someone whose entire life had crumbled into a pile at her feet.   
  
  



	6. It happened One Night

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


"El, it's OK, really," Spike tried in vain to comfort his baby sister. He tried to hug her, but she pulled away and sobbed into her hands. Spike looked stricken and backed away. 

Giles watched the scene playing out before him with a great deal of interest. It was very strange indeed. He knew Spike was a vicious killer who received his nickname from his preferred torturing method. But he also knew Spike was different from other vampires. He had a relationship with Drusilla. And here he was, showing affection for this young girl, a mortal who also happened to be a Slayer. 

Xander cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt this touching reunion, but I just have to ask." Everyone in the room turned to look at the boy. "What...is...going...on...here?" 

"Oh yeah, you guys," Spike mumbled. 

"Yeah, Spike, enlighten us," Buffy told the vampire. "I mean, we know what the newspaper article said, but what really happened?" 

"I went out to look for you, but..." Elisa's voice trailed off. She looked at her brother, unable to hide the pain in her eyes. Spike looked away. 

Buffy grabbed her water off the table, walked over to the chair, and took a seat. Giles and Willow took her lead. Xander remained standing and looking at Spike with a look that can only be described as disgust. 

"One night, there was a huge storm," Spike began to tell his story. 

"Yes, last Tuesday," Elisa agreed. Giles looked up in surprise. He noted her use of the time frame and filed the detail away in his mind. 

Spike looked closely at his sister. "Yeah," he drawled. "Anyway, I went in to check on you, but you weren't there. I got worried." Spike blocked out the others. He needed to explain what had happened. To her. To hell with the others. 

"You weren't there. You were gone the next night, too. But you always came back. I thought it was a guy. So I followed you," Spike explained. Elisa looked at him intently. "I was surprised when you went to the cemetery. You went and sat on Mum's grave. It looked like you were waiting for someone. I was angry. I figured you were meeting some guy in a cemetery and it was dangerous. I was going to confront you, but before I could, I was grabbed from behind." 

Elisa's next statement consisted of a single word, whispered so low that the others could barely hear it. It was simply, "Angelus."   
  
  



	7. Spike Remembers

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


"Angelus." At the mention of Angel's evil counterpart, Buffy felt her heart constrict. No, she didn't want to hear this. But she listened anyway. Xander stood by her side and smirked. He paid closer attention in morbid fascination. 

"Yeah, so anyway, I was grabbed. I thought it was that guy who had been giving me problems, so I swung at him. But he was good, Angelus. He predicted every move. Now I was always good in a fight," Spike looked proud for a moment before deflating, "but he was better. I didn't stand a chance." 

Elisa paled. "It was all my fault," she moaned. Buffy knew how the other Slayer felt. How many times had her family and friends been put in danger just because of who she was? "Did he turn you?" the girl managed to get out. 

"No. He took me back to an abandoned tavern. He ended up giving me to Drusilla for some fun. I don't remember much about that," Spike lied. He remembered everything. Dru had prevented Angelus from torturing him too much, saying she wanted to play with her new toy. Angelus had looked at him then. William had thought he would be safe with the delicate, dark-haired woman. Angelus shot Dru a wicked grin and flung the frightened man in her direction. 

"I could be into a threesome," he had said with a smile. William had relaxed a bit, until he looked at the girl. Her face had turned into that of a monster. Yellow eyes stared at his neck and Drusilla licked her lips. William felt a scream rise up in his throat but he couldn't make a sound. Her version of "let's play" had made him beg for death. Anything to make the pain stop. She bared her teeth. Her sharp fangs broke his skin. She began to drink. Spike vaguely remembered her offering her slit wrist to him. He had been so weak with blood loss. But when the first drop of blood touched his lip, he began to drink hungrily. And so ended the life of William the man and William the Bloody had been born. 

"You don't remember?" Elisa questioned. Spike just shook his head. "Liar," she thought. Her brother had never been very good at lying to her. But she didn't want to press because she wasn't sure she really wanted to know the truth. "But why you?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. 

"To get to you, of course," Spike replied. 

"I'm so sorry, William," Elisa whispered as tears left tracks on her cheeks. 

"Shhh, El. I told you it's fine," William consoled her. "I love my life. Nothing can stop me." 

"Except that pesky sunlight, or fire, or..." Xander interrupted but was silenced by a glare from Spike. 

"I remember going out to look for you, but then..." Elisa struggled to remember. "Nothing." 

"You don't know how you got here?" Giles asked. Elisa shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. 

"She fell out of the sky, remember? Or am I the only one?" Xander reminded the room. 

"Xander," Willow admonished gently. 

"What?" he replied. Buffy simply shook her head. 

"I might be able to help her remember," Spike said. The group focused on him. His sister looked at him, questions in her eyes. 

"How?" she asked. "Or better yet, why?" 

"I was there," he said simply. After waiting a few seconds, he continued. "Angelus wanted to weaken you before he ever saw you face-to-face. So he sent me. He knew that was the quickest way to hurt you." He looked at his sister closely. "You really don't remember, do you?" 

"No, I...oh God!" Elisa looked horrified. "You came...taunted...hurt." She looked pained. The memories of her last night in her time came flooding back. She suddenly remembered everything. "Oh God, I can't." And she ran out into the night.   
  
  



	8. Into the Dark

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


"Elisa!" Spike yelled at his sister's retreating form. He jumped off the couch and started to follow her. 

Xander grabbed Spike's arm. "No, I'll go after her." He took off in the direction the Slayer had taken. 

Spike looked angry. "Who does he think he is? Pansy boy thinks he can do better than me?" 

"Spike, shut up!" Buffy yelled at him. She wanted to know what had happened to the other Slayer, but first they had to find her. "Do you want to tell us what that was all about?" 

"Not bloody likely," Spike growled. "I need to hit something. Tell Elisa I'll find her." Spike tumbled out into the night and kicked the air. He went off in search of something to pummel. 

"Well, that was rather interesting," Giles remarked. "Willow, would you see if you can find out more about Miss Neal?" Willow was a step ahead of the Watcher and booted up another search. "And Buffy?" 

Buffy looked at her mentor and sighed. "I'll go after Spike. Someone needs to keep him out of trouble." She looked dejected. "Meet back here in an hour?" Buffy then went out to find the blond vampire, heading in the direction of the nearest cemetery.   
  
  



	9. Xander to the Rescue

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


"Elisa?" Xander called out. It was quiet tonight, but Xander knew the quiet was deceiving. Ever since he met Buffy, he had met many of the undesirables who take cover in the shadows. He had seen things that nightmares are made of. His own nightmares had come true on more than one occasion. But they weren't make believe. They weren't only dreams, just imaginations run wild. They were real. And they were out there. 

Xander felt the reassuring solidity of the stake in his pocket as he scanned his surroundings. He was near an abandoned warehouse on the far side of town. Definitely not a place he wanted to be. "Where is she?" he muttered. 

In response, Xander heard the unmistakable sound of a fight breaking out in a nearby alley. He ran towards the sound. Rounding the corner, Xander saw Elisa struggling with a tall, dark male. "Vampire," he thought. "Who else in their right mind would be out here at this time of night?" 

Elisa had abandoned the sling, but was favoring her left arm. She punched the vamp with her right fist and swung around with a swift kick to his chest. The vamp quickly retaliated with a few punches of his own. Elisa avoided a roundhouse kick the vamp offered. She crouched down, shot out her leg, and swept it along the ground, knocking the vampire flat on his back. Before the creature could get up, Xander was on him, plunging his stake into its unbeating heart. With a shout, the vampire turned to dust. 

"Ow!" Elisa exclaimed from behind. Xander got up and dusted himself off. 

"You ok?" he asked the girl quietly. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Arm's a bit tender," she replied. 

"That's not what I was talking about," Xander said. "But it's good that your arm is better." 

"Oh." 

"Come on, let's get out of here," Xander urged the girl to move. "Hungry?" 

"Yes, actually, I am," Elisa replied. She was amazed at how hungry she really was. It felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks. 

Xander grinned and rubbed his hands together at the prospect of food. "Come on, I know of just the place. It's this little café just outside of town. But we need to get my car first." 

"Car?" Elisa looked puzzled. 

"Yes, my car," Xander looked at her. "El auto?" Then he remembered that they probably didn't have cars a hundred years ago. It was like being with Ampata all over again. Or a Halloween Buffy. Xander chuckled at the memory of Buffy's terrified screams when she had seen the vehicle. 

"A car is like a horse and carriage," he explained to the confused girl. "Only without the horse." 

"Oh," came her reply. Then a few seconds later, "Huh?"   
  
  



	10. Slayer's Confusion

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


The graveyard was dark and silent. Buffy sat on one of the headstones and listened, but no sound was made. "Come on, Spike. Where'd you go?" she muttered. Buffy began to swing her legs. She used the time alone to reflect on what had happened in her life. 

Riley was away in LA at a conference. Buffy supposed she should miss him, but was surprised to find that she didn't. Something had been missing in their relationship ever since the Adam fiasco. Riley was withdrawn and quiet. She could understand. He had lost his mentor, Professor Walsh, and one of his best friends, Forrest, to the ugly demon guy. Then, to make matters worse, he found out that he was never as strong, smart, or resourceful as he had once thought he was. Instead, those were "gifts" from the Initiative, fed to him in his food. If Buffy didn't know better, she would say Riley was jealous of her and her abilities. In fact, that's exactly what she would say. Riley was jealous. Of her. The past few weeks, she would catch Riley staring at her, longing in his eyes. But this wasn't longing for her or intimacy of any sort. This was ugly. It was jealousy. 

What had happened between them? Buffy began to analyze her relationship with the military man. She cared for him but did she love him? No, she decided. She had been in love once. It had been wonderful and horrible at the same time. Love was exciting and dangerous. What she and Riley had was safe and comfortable. They had sex and silence. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Buffy wanted something more, something greater than what she had with Riley. She wanted to be loved for who she was, exactly as she was. She didn't want to feel guilty because she was stronger than her partner. She never chose to be the Slayer, it chose her. But Buffy was learning to accept her fate, even embrace it. But the more she became comfortable with who she was, the greater the distance between her and Riley grew. Buffy wanted…no, she needed…someone else. Someone like Xander, maybe. Buffy thoughts slammed to a halt, wondering where that thought had come from. Xander was her friend. Sure, he knew all her deepest and darkest secrets, but he was still her friend. Buffy had to admit he was kind of cute with his chocolate-brown eyes and lopsided grin, but that's it. He was her friend. Besides, he probably could never feel that way about her again. Not after everything she had put him through over the years. But none of that mattered, she thought. Xander was…is…my friend. That's all he'ever be. 

Buffy was so deep in thought; she didn't hear the vampire come up behind her, game face visible. He bared his teeth and leaned in for the kill. 

"Ahhhh!" Spike screamed as pain shot through his skull. "Bloody hell!" 

Startled, Buffy jumped down from the headstone. She swung around and plowed her fist into Spike's jaw. "Don't. . .try. . .to. . .bite. . .me!" She accented each word with a punch to his midsection. Buffy fumed at the vampire standing in front of her. 

Spike rubbed his temple. "If it weren't for this bloody chip, you would've been a goner." 

"Lucky me," the Slayer muttered. He was right and she knew it. She had been so busy thinking that she had dropped her guard. That was the sort of thing that could get her killed. "Did you find a punching bag?" she asked, changing the subject. 

"No. . .well, sort of. . .no," Spike said. He seemed a bit uncomfortable under the Slayer's scrutiny. "But I will." He promised. "I'm hungry. Watcher got any food?" 

"There might be a bag or two," Buffy said, disgusted at the thought. Ewww. "Come on, let's go." 

The two of them walked off, side-by-side. There was a rustle in the distance, but Buffy wasn't paying any attention. Spike, however, glanced back over his shoulder. Seeing the figure in the shadows, he barely nodded his head in acknowledgment. Then he turned and followed the Slayer back to Giles.   
  
  



	11. Food and Conversation

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


"Wow! This is so good!" Elisa remarked, finishing off her french fries and reaching for the remainder of her cheeseburger. "So, what's for dessert? Twinkies? Ho hos?" 

Xander grinned, "So you were paying attention to my 'ode to sugary goodness.'" He wiggled his eyebrows and Elisa laughed. She liked this guy. He could make her laugh when everything else seemed so awful. She still wasn't sure how to deal with the fact that her brother was now one of the undead, but for now, she just wanted to forget. 

"I was thinking we could start with the 'Double-whammy, hot fudge brownie, ice cream sundae' and then follow that up with the 'Leaning tower of shortcake.' What do you think?" Xander announced. "That is, if you're up to it," he challenged. Elisa couldn't tell if he was joking or not. 

"Are you serious?" she asked, looking at the table. There were plates stacked all around them. 

"Oh, I'm serious all right. Prepare your sweet tooth." Xander smiled. 

"Then I'm game. Bring it on!" Elisa smiled back. Xander motioned to the waitress. She made her way over to the table and he quickly ordered their dessert. The waitress raised her eyebrow and shook her head slightly, unable to suppress a grin. She was sure she was going to get a good tip out of these two. 

Xander told Elisa tale after tale of his many adventures on the Hellmouth while she dug into her ice cream. "And this one time, I had to fight this guy who was made out of bugs. Totally disgusting. He broke down into these buggies to get under the door. But Cordelia and I had put glue on the ground to catch him and then we stomped on…" Xander noticed the look on Elisa's face. "And this is totally not something you want to hear while eating. I get that." 

"No, I love hearing your stories. But can we try to stay a little off the insect-y or mucus-y stories for the moment?" Elisa pleaded to her companion. 

"Fair enough. Well, how about the time we decided to go to prom?" Xander agreed. He began talking at a feverish speed, gesturing wildly to enhance the story. 

"Wow! Prom, huh?" Elisa looked wistful. "I never got to do any of the normal-kid stuff back in my time." 

Xander saw the opening he had been looking for. "Well, what stuff did you get to do? What was one of your favorite demon-fighting moments?" Xander figured he would get her talking, then maybe she would start to feel comfortable enough to confide in him. He didn't know what the others had found out. He only knew two things: she was a Slayer and she was Spike's sister. She even had that cool British accent going on. Hers just wasn't as pronounced. It was softer, sexier. 

"Well, things weren't too different back then." Elisa began. "There was this demon called Zahora that had this long tail that…" Her eyes darted around the little café. There were only a few people left, but she felt uncomfortable. "Ummm…could we go somewhere, I don't know, more private?" 

Xander nodded and went to the register to pay for their meal. He remained silent as he and Elisa gathered their things and got into the car. They had been driving around for a few minutes when Elisa urged him to stop the vehicle. She pointed at the park. "Can we go talk there?" 

"Sure, it's almost daylight, so the creepies should all be underground by now," Xander said. They made their way over to the swingset. 

Elisa sat on the swing and began to pump her legs back and forth rhythmically. Back and forth. Back and forth. She went higher and higher. The wind whipped at her face and she felt free. Free from her troubles. But they were still there. They weren't going to just go away. She needed help, and she was alone here. No, she amended, not alone. She had Xander. He could help. He had been through a lot himself, and he obviously had a history with her brother. She just had to open up first. 

Xander waited patiently on the other swing. He could sense the Slayer's internal turmoil. He knew she would talk when she was ready. For now, he could wait. 

After swinging for awhile, Elisa slowed and eventually came to a complete stop. She looked over at Xander. "I guess you'll need a little bit of backstory…"   
  
  



	12. History

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


Spike paced back and forth across the concrete floor of the mausoleum. He hadn't been able to stay at Giles' for long, he had too much energy. So he had returned home. With a burst of anger, he kicked a small stone in his path. The stone slammed into the wall with such force, it smashed into a million pieces. 

"Bloody hell," he muttered. Forcing himself to calm down, Spike sat on one of the coffins in the room. 

Elisa was back. He didn't know how or why, but she was back. The truth of that statement still sent him into a state of shock. He had given up hope a long time ago or ever seeing his baby sister again. Spike had never let anyone know just how much he missed Elisa. He would have been laughed out of town. Other than Angelus and Dru, no one even knew he had a sister, let alone a Slayer. But that never stopped him from wondering what had happened to her. 

Spike thought back to that dark night. He had been a newborn. A monster, his sister would say. Angelus had told him what exactly what his sister was. A Slayer. A killer. Spike had been so hungry, he couldn't even think of much else. But he had heard everything Angelus had told him. Angelus convinced him that Elisa must be stopped. She could not go on killing his kind. Spike remembered Angelus' cold, calculating plans. Angelus had always planned everything out. It was a game. Something for him to watch and enjoy. He had killed many times before, but Elisa was going to be his masterpiece. He was "letting" Spike kill her. That fact only made his victory sweeter. 

Spike took a long drag on his cigarette and exhaled slowly, watching the trail of smoke. How was Elisa ever going to forgive him? She was human and he was not. In his opinion, he was better now. But he knew Elisa would not share his view. That night, so long ago, he started on the path that made him who he was today. That path was littered with many bodies and great destruction. But no event had affected him more than that first night. 

He could still see her face, the look of horror that accompanied her seeing his game face for the first time. 

"No," she cried, falling to her knees. But he had no feeling for her then, only hunger. He could feel Angelus' presence outside, watching the scene as it unfolded. He could feel his encouraging an attack. 

"Feed," Spike heard the whisper as it drifted on the wind. That one word echoed in his mind, even now. 

Hearing that single word, Spike had attacked his sister. Elisa had only shielded herself at first, not wanting to kill the creature she once called brother. But after being on the receiving end of many brutal hits, the Slayer in her had kicked in. 

She lashed out with her foot, knocking the surprised vampire off his feet. Elisa was able to get a few swift punches in before Spike regained his balance. He stood up and kicked her in the side. There was a sickening crack as his foot made contact with her ribs. 

Elisa screamed in agony. Nothing had been broken, but she was going to hurt tomorrow. If she even saw tomorrow. 

The sound of her scream haunted Spike to this day. He had caused his sister great pain. But he hadn't stopped there. Instead, he had continued his attack. He had felt his sire's eyes on him, watching as he defeated the Slayer. 

But Elisa's will to survive had been great. She had known there was no way for her to win this battle. She had to concentrate on the war. So she ran. 

Elisa jumped through the broken window and ran as fast as she could. Her Slayer-sense had told her that William was not far behind and that he was not alone. She needed a stake. 

The Slayer surveyed her surroundings as she ran. They were deep in the forest with no clearing in sight. She began to panic, but forced herself to remain levelheaded. She noticed a large tree about four feet in front of her. Elisa formulated a plan. Break off a branch to form a makeshift stake and defeat her opponent. Gritting her teeth in pain, she launched herself at the lowest branch. Swinging herself around into an upright position, Elisa quickly began to ascend the tree. Halfway up, Elisa glanced down. William was just beginning to climb. Fear coursed through the Slayer's veins. 

Elisa reached for the branch directly above her. She recognized the sound of snapping wood too late. The branch she stood on broke free of the trunk and Elisa fell quickly toward the ground. Her only thought as she fell was of her brother. Elisa hit her head on another large branch and her world went black. 

Spike finished his cigarette and rubbed his temples, remembering the rest of that fateful night. 

Spike had climbed the first few branches when the Slayer began to fall. He heard the thump of her head on the branch only a few feet from his own. He pulled his body closer to the trunk, making it as small a target for the falling Slayer as possible. But the impact never came. Surprised, the vampire looked above him. He expected to see her body tangled in the limbs above. But there was nothing. She was nowhere. Gone, vanished. Spike glanced all around him as he looked for his sister. He stilled, straining his ears for any sound, an inclination she was still alive. But he only found silence. 

William the Bloody was still sitting in the tree as Angelus strolled up. The older vampire glanced up at the shell-shocked newborn. "So, did you kill her?"   
  
  



	13. Lovers in the Night

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


Spike was startled back into the present by an approaching figure. He shook his head slightly to clear away the memories. Noticing the intruder, the vampire began to smile. 

"Morning, love," he drawled. "Just couldn't stay away, could you?" 

"I broke up with him," Anya looked at her lover. They had been sneaking around together for months. "He was too boring. Now I can be with you." 

"Good. Whiney-boy didn't deserve you," Spike looked lustfully at the ex-demon. "But now is not really a good time." 

"What!" Anya shrieked. "I want sex and I want it now." 

"I said later," Spike growled, slipping into game face for a moment. Anya glared at him before turning her back to him. 

"Xander would have sex with me," she muttered. Spike rolled his eyes as his human form fell into place. She may be his senior by many years, but she still had a lot to learn. 

"Sorry, baby, but poppa got himself a brand new bag," Spike seethed. He hated the thought of Xander with his baby sister. She was too good for that loser. 

Anya was confused. "What are you talking about?" 

"Your ex-lover is now spending way too much time with my sister," Spike told her. 

"Your sister? Why that little…" Anya began before looking questioningly at Spike. "Wait a minute, you have a sister?" 

"Yes, I have a sister. She is, or was, the Slayer." 

"Buffy's your sister?" Anya was trying hard to understand Spike. 

"No. My sister was the Slayer a long time ago," Spike explained with uncharacteristic patience. "She disappeared years ago, the night after I became a vampire. Now she's back and won't talk to me." 

"Oh." Anya wasn't oblivious to Spike's mood. He was obviously distraught. Then she thought of something. "Is that why you went after Slayers?" 

"I'm a vampire. We go after Slayers. It's what we do." 

Anya didn't fully believe him. "But you would single them out. You were brutal." 

"I was, wasn't I?" Spike looked proud of himself as he glanced at his companion. "Well, I had to get back at the Council," Spike shrugged. Anya wasn't satisfied with his answer. Sighing, he continued. "All right, I hated Slayers! If my sister hadn't been the bloody Slayer, she wouldn't have…" 

"She would have died anyway," Anya pointed out. 

"No, she…" Spike started. "I would've turned her." The platinum-haired vampire grew quiet. Anya, to his surprise, remained silent. Just then, Spike had an idea. 

"I can still turn her," Spike decided. Anya looked at him. 

"How?" she asked, skepticism evident in her voice. "You can't bite anyone," she pointed out. 

"I'll figure that out later. But first, I have to get Elisa. There's this guy who owes me a favor. Time for him to pay up." 

Spike turned to Anya and she was surprised by the look of pure evil on his face. He had a plan and she knew there was no stopping him. Spike grabbed her and roughly pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately. 'Oh well, this could be fun,' she thought as she molded her body along his.   
  
  



	14. A New Day

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


Elisa released a content sigh and burrowed herself deeper under the covers. She hadn't felt this well-rested in forever. Yawning, she sat up and stretched. But something was wrong, out-of-place. 

Elisa opened her eyes and glanced around her at the unfamiliar surroundings. It was tastefully decorated in neutral colors, but room obviously belonged to a male. "Xander," Elisa thought. "This must be his room." 

She placed her feet on the carpeted floor and stood up. She decided to be nosy and look around the room to learn more about her new friend. Walking across the room, Elisa first noticed the drawing plans laid out on the table. Scrutinizing the plans, she determined they were for a small house. From what she could tell, it looked well-designed, but she was hardly an expert. 

Other things Elisa noticed were Xander's guitar, his brightly colored shirts, and two strange items. The first was a piece of board with wheels on it. Elisa set it on the floor and sat on it. Rolling across the floor, she was confused. What was the point of this contraption? She decided to ask Xander about it later and moved on to the picture books. Thumbing through the first book, she noticed that the brightly colored pictures acted out a scene much like a play. It was like a children's book for adults. Smiling, she placed the book back on the stack. 

Elisa moved back toward the bed. She then saw the two photographs on his nightstand. She picked up the first one and smiled. It showed Xander with the two girls she met last night. "Buffy and Willow," she murmured to herself, recalling the conversation at the diner the night before. The blond girl was lying in Xander's lap while the redhead sat behind him. They all looked so happy and carefree. Elisa gently touched Xander's image. "He has a beautiful smile," she thought as she placed the picture back where it belonged. The second picture caused the smile to fall from her face. Xander was sitting with a girl (girlfriend?) in his lap. The girl, a pretty brunette, was smiling and holding onto Xander's arms possessively. She looked very happy. Xander, on the other hand, looked like he was trying to force a grin that just wouldn't come. So he wore a straight face. Elisa turned away from the photo and stood up. "He must not be very happy with her," she decided. "Xander didn't mention her once last night. I wonder if they are still together?" 

Shrugging off the unpleasant thoughts, Elisa moved towards the door. Entering the next room, Elisa was greeted by the smell of frying bacon. She stood quietly and watched Xander as he moved efficiently about the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile when she realized he was dancing as he cooked. 

Xander was so engrossed in his current activities, he didn't notice the Slayer as she entered the room. He hummed along with the radio that was playing quietly on the counter. The bacon sizzled and Xander turned off the heat. Grabbing the bowl next to the stove, he placed the bacon in it. "Ouch!" he muttered as some grease landed on his bare skin. Picking up the bowl, he spun around. Elisa stood on the other side of the counter, looking amused. Startled, Xander struggled to keep from dropping the bowl. Recovering from possible embarrassment, he flashed his trademark grin. 

"Hungry?" he asked his guest, motioning toward the table. 

Elisa followed his gaze. "Holy cow!" she exclaimed. The table was piled high with all sorts of food. There was ham, pancakes, biscuits and gravy, sausage, three types of eggs, bread, and more. Elisa's mouth began to water. "Everything looks so delicious, but I couldn't possibly…" 

"Uh-uh. No negative thoughts at this table," Xander interrupted. He set the bacon on the table and held out a chair for Elisa. She smiled and accepted the seat. Xander sat across from her and picked up the nearest plate of food. "Dig in!" 

Elisa started loading down her plate with the extravagant smorgasbord. Once she couldn't add anything more to her already overflowing plate, she began to eat. "Oh my god, this is delicious!" Elisa moaned around a mouthful of biscuits and gravy. 

Xander smiled proudly, "Well, I hate to brag…" he said, setting down his slice of toast. His smile grew wider. "Who am I kidding? I love to brag. This food is damn good." 

Elisa began to laugh, struggling to swallow the food in her mouth. This guy was something else. 

The meal went on and the two new friends traded stories of their pasts. Elisa told Xander about William and how things were after her parents died. Anytime Xander noticed the Slayer begin to frown, he would jump in with his stories, often about his failure in finding love. Elisa's sides hurt from laughing so hard. Xander was a brilliant storyteller. He used his hands, facial expressions, and body to bring meaning and understanding to his words. The tone of his voice was deceiving, though. Xander enjoyed watching Elisa's face as she listened to him. She really listened to him. He liked to toy with her, though. He would lower his voice when telling a serious story. Elisa would become enraptured with the sound of his voice and then, out of nowhere, he would toss in a comment to make her laugh. Elisa quickly learned never to trust Xander's tone of voice when he told a story, but it felt good to laugh. Soon enough, thoughts of William and why she was there fell away. Nothing existed for her except for her company and his stories. 

Giggling, Elisa pushed herself away from the table. "I can't eat any more," she groaned. Standing up slowly, she began to clear away the empty platters. She couldn't believe how much they had eaten. All that remained of their meal were crumbs. Elisa's stomach felt fuller than it had in a long time. But she was content for the moment. 

As Elisa reached for another bowl, Xander grabbed her arm. "Hey, you're my guest. Why don't you take a shower while I clean up?" he grinned. 

Elisa raised her eyebrows, "And what do you suppose I wear? It's not like I packed a bag for this little time travel trip of mine." 

Xander thought about it for a moment. "I got it!" he exclaimed as he took off into the bedroom. He returned moments later with a pair of jeans and a skimpy top. Both items obviously belonged to a female. 

At Elisa's questioning glance, Xander blushed. "They're um…that is…they belong to Buffy." Elisa looked doubtful. "Yeah, she left her bag here the other night after patrolling," he rushed to explain. 

Elisa accepted his explanation and headed toward the bathroom. Once Xander heard the familiar sound of running water, he began to clean up the mess in the kitchen. As he loaded the dishwasher, he picked up the cordless phone. He swiftly dialed the number and waited impatiently for someone to pick up. 

"G-man!" Xander exclaimed when he heard the familiar British voice. "Yeah, I know. Never call you that again." Xander rolled his eyes. "So, have you figured out why we suddenly have a new Slayer in town?. . . I called in sick. . . I know, but I didn't want to leave her just yet. . .Okay, we'll be in soon." 

"Where will we be?" Xander dropped the phone and turned around. His breath caught as he saw the source of the interruption. Elisa stood in the doorway, wearing the clothes he had chosen for her. The jeans accentuated her slim figure while the top showed off her gentle curves. Elisa squirmed under Xander's stare. She looked uncomfortable in the strange clothing. 

"Wow! You look amazing," Xander whispered. Elisa glanced at him uncertainly. The blue of her eyes was brilliant, brought out even more by the blue shade of her shirt. She looked absolutely beautiful. 

"Really?" Elisa asked. She wasn't used to having so much of a guy's attention focused on her, excluding her watcher. 

"Really," Xander assured her. He crossed the room and took her hands. "You look exquisite. Everyone will think so." 

Elisa smiled shyly and swatted him away. "Your turn," she told him. "You smell, so get in the shower!" Xander stuck his tongue out at the Slayer and hurried towards the bathroom. 

Elisa smiled to herself and made her way to the couch. Sitting down, she picked up the small box with multiple buttons. Pushing one, the larger box in front of her turned on. Fascinated, Elisa watched the moving pictures. She pushed more buttons, determining their purpose. Laughing in delight, she settled down to watch the soap opera currently on the screen. 

When Xander emerged from the room a few minutes later, he found the Slayer curled up on the couch. Noticing the show she was watching, Xander rolled his eyes. "What is with this family and Passions?" he muttered. Xander cleared his throat, catching the attention of his guest. 

Elisa turned around and smiled. "Look!" she told the boy, "Timmy is stuck on an island and he can't get off!" Xander smiled at her wide-eyed wonder. She had so much to learn, but he would help her. 

"Okay, we have to go to the magic shop now to meet with the gang," Xander walked over and turned off the television. 

"But," Elisa protested. 

"No buts," Xander insisted as he ushered her out the door. "We're going Alice. More of Wonderland for you to see." 

Elisa grinned at him, "I actually know that story," she said. She skipped off down the hallway. Xander just shook his head and smiled.   
  
  



	15. Back to the Books

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


Giles moved swiftly around the room. There were many books lying open, scattered about the tiny space. 

Willow glanced up from the computer, "Find anything?" she asked the watcher. He glanced at the girl and shook his head. 

"Nothing yet. How about you?" 

"Nada," she replied. "Buffy?" Willow glanced over at the blond girl hunched over a big tome. 

"I think I found something," Buffy mumbled. Giles moved over to the Slayer and picked up her book. She pointed to the section. He began to read aloud. 

"The Forgotten Warrior will return to Earth to join forces with the Chosen One. Together they shall face down the dark forces until…" 

"What?" Willow asked. Giles looked at the book again. 

"It doesn't say," he said, shocked. An unfinished prophecy. He had never encountered this before. The answer to Willow's query escaped him. 

Buffy, however, was optimistic. "Look, we get to choose our destiny for once. Can I get that in writing?" 

"I think it already is," Willow motioned toward the book in Giles' hands. 

"So Elisa and I must fight together," Buffy mused. "Oh goody, we all know how lucky I am in that department." 

"But you liked Kendra," Willow reminded her. "Maybe Faith was just a fluke." 

"Maybe," the Slayer agreed. "But I'm keeping my guard up. I can't risk another 'friend' going to fight for the other side." 

"I wonder what you have to fight this time?" Willow wondered. 

"Geez, could it be the end of the world?" came Buffy's sarcastic reply. 

"Again?" a voice called from the front door. Xander entered the apartment, dragging Elisa behind him. Giles' rolled his eyes. No one bothered to knock around here. He gave up trying to enforce that rule. 

Willow noticed the new Slayer's apprehension. She greeted her with a warm smile, "Hey Elisa, how are you doing today?" 

Elisa glanced at Xander quickly before answering, "Um, I'm fine. Xander's been helping me a lot." Xander grabbed Elisa's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, an offering of support. 

Buffy noticed the new girl's uneasiness and felt her own misdirected resentment drain from her body. She herself remembered what it was like to be the outsider, trying to join a group of friends. Any strength this girl possessed, it was not evident in her social skills. In a way, this girl reminded her of Kendra. Except this girl was obviously more comfortable around Xander. Buffy couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched her best friend and this new girl. 

"So, G-man!" Xander said. "Find anything?" 

Giles rolled his eyes at the unwelcome nickname. "It's rather extraordinary. It seems Elisa is the subject of an unfinished prophecy." Elisa looked at Giles in confusion. 

"Can they do that?" Xander asked. 

"It's rather odd," Giles agreed. "One would assume something happened to the prophet before the prophecy could be completed." 

"What did it say?" Elisa questioned. 

Before Giles could answer, Buffy broke in, "You and I must fight evil until. . .rest unknown." 

"Oh." 

Xander smiled. It looked like Elisa would be around for a while. He couldn't help but like his new "roommate." She seemed to understand him and enjoyed his company. And he always had a thing for Slayers. At least this one actually seemed to interested in him as well. Elisa glanced over and offered a shy smile. 

"Well, if I'm going to be around awhile, I guess I need to get more clothes," Elisa spoke up. "Buffy, I hope you don't mind me wearing these for now, I had nothing else." 

Buffy looked at the girl's clothing and then again at Xander. They definitely weren't hers. Xander stood behind Elisa shaking his head vigorously. "AN-YA," he mouthed. 

"Oh, no problem," Buffy replied, finally understanding Xander's meaning. 

"We can take you shopping," Willow offered. "We'll make it a 'Girl's Day Out,'" 

"But. . ." Xander protested. 

"That sounds wonderful," Elisa interrupted, smiling at the witch. She turned to Xander, "I'll see you tonight?" 

"Of course," he replied, disappointed. The girls began to gather their personal items before heading toward the door. 

"We're outta here!" Buffy called as she reached the front door. Willow was right behind her. 

"Coming?" she asked Elisa, waving good-bye at the men. Elisa nodded and started to follow. 

"Wait!" Xander cried, grabbing her arm before she could leave. Elisa raised her eyebrows in question. "Here," Xander said, handing over a small handful of cash. 

Elisa's eyes widened in surprise, "I can't," she argued. 

"Keep it," Xander insisted. "You can always pay me back later." He all but pushed the girl out of the door. 

"Women," he muttered, shutting the door. Giles looked at the boy and gave a small smile. 

"They'll be back in about, oh, five hours or so," Giles commented. "Let's prepare, see if we can find anything else about your new houseguest." 

Xander took a look at the book Giles was holding out to him. "Watchers," he groaned and sat down to work.   
  
  



	16. Trip to the Mall

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


"How about this?" Willow asked, holding a skirt up for Elisa's approval. 

"Oooh, that's a great color," Elisa replied, taking the garment and holding it against her body. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Well, I'll just try it on." She tossed it on top of an already overflowing pile. 

Buffy came up behind the two girls, carrying a fashionable duffel bag. "For slaying purposes," she explained, tossing it to the right of the first pile. "Keepers," she stated, pointing to the second pile. 

"Ready to model?" Willow asked their new friend. Elisa nodded and entered the dressing room. Willow liked Elisa. There was a sense of strength and power about the girl. That made sense, given that she was the Slayer. But there was something else. Elisa had to deal with a lot these past two days. She was forced to deal with being in the future all of the sudden and her brother was a vampire. That had to be difficult, but the quiet girl was taking it all rather well. It was admirable, really. Willow moved over to Buffy's side. "So?" she whispered. 

"So what?" Buffy whispered back. Willow just gave her a pointed look. Buffy rolled her eyes. "She seems nice, but the jury is still out." Willow just smiled. Buffy's body language told a different story. She was relaxed, comfortable. If she still had remaining doubts, Buffy would have been tense, ready to jump into a fighting stance at any time. 

Elisa stepped out of the stall and twirled around, showing off the unfamiliar clothing. She wore the long, flowing skirt Willow had picked out with a long sleeved sweater. 

"That works, now try this," Buffy said, shoving two more items at her. Elisa returned to the changing room. 

"Should I get that first outfit?" her voice could be heard, muffled by the door between them. 

"Don't know yet," Buffy replied. "We'll start a 'maybe' pile." 

"Amongst others," Willow said, laughing at the clothes lying all around them. 

Elisa tried on outfit after outfit, putting them in various piles according to the other girls' suggestions. Eventually, the three girls escaped the mall, loaded down with bags containing their many purchases. 

"Xander gave me some money, but we didn't use any of it," Elisa commented. "How did you pay for all of this?" 

Buffy smiled and waved a gold credit card. 

"Your mom's?" Willow ventured. 

Buffy shook her head. "Giles," she stated. Willow gasped and shot Buffy a stern look. "What?" Buffy was incredulous. "He told me to go get some Slayer supplies. Slayer," she said pointing to Elisa. "Supplies," she motioned toward the bags. 

Willow laughed at Buffy's logic. "Now what?" Willow asked. "We have at least two hours before nightfall." 

Buffy shot her a wicked grin, "What do you say to a dinner and a movie. . .on Xander?" Willow smiled and both girls looked at Elisa. 

"Sounds good to me," Elisa agreed. After a few moments, she got that confused look again, "What's a movie?" 

Buffy laughed. Elisa was like a little child in some ways. She had been fascinated by the mall. Now she couldn't wait to show her more of her world. Grabbing Elisa's wrist, the Slayer hurried down the street. "Coming, Will?" 

"Yeah, wait up!" Willow yelled and ran after the other two girls. 

The girls raced down the sidewalk, giggling like schoolgirls. None of them noticed the man who all but disappeared into the shadows. 

"Can you do it?" the vampire questioned his demon companion, being careful to stay away from the remainder of the sunlight. 

"Yeah, I can do it," Glavok responded. "But then we're even? I get rid of that tiny obstacle and you won't come after me again?" 

"Yeah, just do it right and I'll let you live," came the reply. 

Glavok looked unconvinced, but knew he couldn't win. "This way," he motioned further into the dark alley. Spike tossed his cigarette to the curb and swiftly followed the demon. "Soon, Elisa," he promised. "Soon."   
  
  



	17. Purchases and Pickup

Sibling Rivalry   
  


Xander sighed and pushed the book he had been reading away from him. He looked at the clock. Almost seven. Where were the girls? 

Giles set a sandwich in front of the tired boy. They had been searching for any mention of Elisa or the unfinished prophecy, but had yet to find anything. No demon uprising, no great evil, not even a minor battle. Perhaps Elisa was simply meant to exist in this time to fight alongside Buffy. Stranger things have happened. 

"Thanks," Xander mumbled as he began to devour the food. Giles moved to the other side of the room and picked up another book. He sat down and began to read. Xander finished his sandwich and moved to the kitchen with his plate. 

Feminine laughter rang out from the other side of the front door. Xander raced back into the living room, catapulting himself over the back of the couch. He overestimated his own strength and found himself on the floor in front of the sofa when the girls entered the room. 

"Oooh look, Twister!" Buffy exclaimed upon seeing Xander's awkward position. Xander blushed and stood up. 

"I. . .ahhh. . .dropped something," Xander stammered. Buffy smirked at her friend's discomfort. 'He's so cute when he's embarrassed,' she thought. 

"So, did ya get me anything?" Xander recovered with a smile. 

"Sure," Willow replied. "We filled your gas tank." She tossed Xander's keys to him. 

Giles noted the multitude of bags now littering the floor at the girls' feet. "Were you able to get everything you needed?" he addressed Elisa. 

"Yes sir," Elisa replied. "Thank you very much. I'll pay you. . ." 

"You should see all of the great stuff we found on sale," Buffy hurried to interrupt. "Xander, you might want to unload your trunk before we all patrol tonight." 

Giles noticed the mention of more purchases. "Good Lord, did you buy the whole mall?" 

"No," Buffy defended. "We left this one hat that was all ugly with a big, ugly flower. . ." 

"Wow, would you look at the time!" Willow jumped in. "We need to go if we want to drop everything off at Xander's before patrol." She began to usher the others out the door. 

"Halt!" Giles yelled. He motioned Buffy over. "Receipts." Buffy silently handed over the receipts. 

"Uh, gotta go!" she yelled and ran out the door. She was almost to the car when she heard the curse from inside. She jumped in the car and hollered, "Let's go!"   
  
  



	18. Patrol

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


The night was quiet, but the small group was alert. The two Slayers took the lead as they made their way through the cemetery. 

"There hasn't been much demon activity lately," Buffy explained to Elisa. "But this is the Hellmouth. Anything goes." Elisa nodded. 

"Yeah, we're the party town for all of the big uglies," Xander commented. 

"Umm, guys," Willow interrupted. "Speaking of big uglies." Willow pointed toward a group of demons slowly walking toward the Slayerettes. Once the demons realized that they had been spotted, they charged forward. 

"See what I mean?" Buffy yelled, falling into a fighting stance. 

"Oh joy," Elisa mumbled, mimicking Buffy's position. Xander stood behind the two with Willow not far behind. 

Glavok led his group toward the two Slayers. He held a sword in his left hand, fully intending to use it. Spike had told him about one of Buffy's greatest weaknesses and he wanted to use that knowledge to his advantage. 

Elisa watched as Buffy walked toward the demon group slowly, sizing up the enemy. The younger girl looked for any detail to use against the demons. She saw Glavok raise his sword in a challenge and rolled her eyes. "Distract him, would you please?" she ordered Buffy. 

Buffy glanced over at her fellow Slayer, wondering what the girl had up her sleeve. Figuring she had nothing to lose, Buffy quickly closed the remaining distance and attacked her foe with a vengeance. 

The demon narrowed his eyes, momentarily surprised by Buffy's sudden attack. With a snarl, he raised his sword once more. Buffy flew at him with a flurry of kicks and punches. Elisa took advantage of Glavok's surprise. Swinging her foot upward, she brought her heel down hard on the top of the demon's arm, causing the sword to fall from his hand. 

Enraged, Glavok knocked Elisa to the ground with a fierce backhand. He then picked up Buffy and tossed her out of his way. She crashed without grace into a headstone a few feet away. Momentarily dazed, she stumbled as she got to her feet. 

"Stupid demon," Elisa muttered as she grabbed the sword, which lay inches from her hand. He paid no attention to her, focusing only on Buffy. That was the only distraction Elisa needed. With a warrior's cry, she drove the sword deep into Glavok's heart. 

"One down and. . ." Xander started, looking around him at the now-empty graveyard. 

"Where'd they all go?" Willow asked. Buffy looked confused, glancing about with suspicious eyes. 

"Oh, they were all the same demon," Elisa explained. "It was Garthinian demon. They are the type of demon who only fight if it is pretty sure it is going to win." 

"Well, he thought wrong," Buffy commented. "But how did you know which one to go for?" 

"First, he was the leader. Then he lifted the sword and all the rest followed. It was the exact same movement," Elisa said. "See, these guys are good with mind games. They can make you see what they want you to see. In this case, he wanted us to believe we were up against many demons, instead of just one. That demon can be dangerous because he can do almost anything with his mind, if he concentrates hard enough. That focus is its weakness, though. It focuses so hard on one thing; it leaves it vulnerable everywhere else. Plus, they aren't the smartest creatures in the world." 

"Can they conjure things?" Willow asked, fascinated with the idea. 

"Sure, they can bring things into existence or take them out, if they concentrate hard enough," Elisa replied. 

"What about humans?" Xander asked. 

"Not that I know of," Elisa said. "Only items, but I guess it could be possible. I don't know much about them, just enough." 

Buffy glanced at their surroundings once more. "Well guys, I'm gonna head to Giles' and call it a night." 

"Sounds good," Willow agreed. "You coming?" she asked Xander and Elisa. 

"Nah, we'll just go back to my place," Xander said. He turned to Elisa, "That is, if it's ok with you." Elisa nodded her head in agreement. 

"Suit yourself," Buffy commented, hiding her disappointment and heading in the opposite direction they had come from. Willow hurried to catch up. Buffy stopped abruptly, causing Willow to run into her, "See you tomorrow?" 

Elisa smiled, "Yeah, tomorrow." She began to follow the path Buffy and Willow had just taken. 

Xander grabbed her arm, turning her around while glancing one last time at Buffy's retreating figure, "Whoa, oh misguided youth of yesterday. We're going this way." 

"Oops! Sorry!" Elisa apologized, following his lead. They had gone a few feet when she asked, "So, did you find anything out? About why I'm here, that is?" 

Xander glanced at his companion. "Not really," he admitted. "So far, it just looks like you're meant to be here." Elisa nodded and kept walking. "Can't say I'm disappointed," Xander continued. 

Elisa smiled and shyly grabbed his hand. "Can't say I'm too upset either," she said quietly, keeping her eyes on a patch of ground, not far in front of the pair. Xander looked at her profile and grinned. He pulled her a little closer and they continued walking toward his building. 

"How touching," a voice interrupted the serene silence. Spike stepped out from behind a tree, blocking the path leading up to the apartment building. 

"Spike, err, William," Xander said. "What do you want, oh-impotent-one?" 

"I've come to take my sister. She belongs with me," Spike growled. 

"She's not going anywhere with you," Xander said, positioning himself between the two siblings. 

"We'll see about that," Spike returned, moving as if to retreat. Then, with lightening speed, he punched Xander and the boy fell to the ground. 

Xander waited for Spike's howl of pain, but it never came. 'What the…' he thought. Realizing what that meant, he yelled, "Elisa, run! Get out of here!" 

Spike was fast, but Elisa was faster. She ran off into the night, once more escaping her brother's clutches. "Bloody hell!" Spike cried, turning back to Xander. He shrugged, "I guess you'll have to do. I'm sure she'll come for you eventually, though I'm not sure why." 

Xander gingerly touched his nose. "Please, like I'd go anywhere with you" he started, just as the heavy object struck his skull and his world fell into darkness.   
  
  



	19. To Save a Friend

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


Buffy had just finished her brief recap of the night's events when Elisa crashed through Giles front door. The Slayer fell into a fighter's stance in defense. Recognizing the intruder, she relaxed. 

Elisa struggled to catch her breath. "Xander," she managed to get out. 

Buffy instantly became worried. Something had happened; she just needed to find out exactly what. "Sit down and catch your breath," she instructed, trying to maintain control. "Tell us what happened." 

Giles moved toward the two Slayers and helped Elisa to a seat. "Where is Xander?" he gently probed. 

Elisa burst into tears. "My brother," she sobbed. Giles was startled. He spoke quietly, trying to calm the distraught girl. "What happened with your brother?" 

"He. . ." Elisa tried to explain, gasping for breath. She realized her tears were not helping matters and took a few moments to calm down. She looked up at Giles and tried again. "He hit Xander. Xander told me to run, so I did." 

"But he can't. . .oh!" Willow exclaimed. She had been standing back, listening to Elisa's story. 

"You mean Spike has been de-chipped?" Buffy asked. 

"Well, he hit Xander. So if that means he is `de-chipped' then yes," Elisa confirmed. 

"Did William pull back after hitting him, as if in pain?" Giles inquired. Elisa shook her head. "Oh dear," the Watcher mumbled. 

"He must be expecting me to go after him," Buffy decided. 

Willow looked at her friend, "Why you?" 

"He usually attacks my friends to get to me," Buffy explained her reasoning. 

Elisa disagreed. "No, he wants me," she whispered. Everyone looked at her. She dropped her head. "He wants me," she repeated, slightly louder this time. 

"He wants to turn you, doesn't he?" Buffy asked. Elisa shrugged. She didn't know what William wanted, just that he wanted her. 

"Well we won't let him," Willow interjected. She looked at the others. "Right?" 

"Of course we won't," Buffy said as if that was the most ridiculous question she had ever heard. "What we need is a plan." 

"Where would Spike keep Xander?" Buffy asked. "I don't think he'd keep him in his lair, so where does that leave us?"   
  
  



	20. Captors

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


Xander's head hurt. He could feel a bump beginning to form on the back of his skull. "Ouch!" he mumbled. Slowly, he opened his eyes, allowing time for them to adjust to the bright light. His eyes struggled to focus on his surroundings. 

Xander felt his breath catch. "No, it couldn't be," he didn't want to believe what he saw. He was tied up in a room almost as familiar to him as his own. It was Anya's. 

"But I don't see why you had to bring him here," Xander heard Anya whine from the next room. 

"Well, I couldn't take him back to my place," Spike argued. "That would have been too bloody easy." 

"And how will they know to find him here?" Anya asked. The vampire only growled in response. He stormed into the next room toward his captive. 

Xander closed his eyes and dropped his head back down, hoping he looked unconscious. He heard Spike's heavy footsteps as he crossed the room. Xander was not prepared for the blow. Spike's hand flew forward, snapping Xander's head back. 

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Spike sang, glee evident in his voice. He was tired of sitting by, watching good battle evil. This past year had been torture for him. He had itched to be the one out there, taking on the Slayer. But he had only been able to fight demons, those he believed he deserved to lead. Spike smiled cruelly at the boy in front of him. He was back in the game. No more Mr. Nice Guy, baby. The big bad is back. 

Xander stared up at Spike, defiance in his eyes. "Go ahead, Spike. Kill me. That won't help you get Elisa," he said, his voice low, dangerous even. 

Spike was furious. He slammed his fist into Xander's face and then kicked his gut. Xander doubled over, his body pulling on the restraints. He remained in that position for a moment, gathering his composure. Slowly he lifted his head, staring Spike down once more. They glared at each other for a few moments before Xander's eyes shifted to a spot just over the vampire's shoulder. 

Anya stood two feet back, conflicting emotions crossing her face. She wanted Spike to be happy, that is why she was helping him. But Xander was her first love. He had helped her through the rough times when she was getting used to her mortality. She may have chosen to be with Spike, but she couldn't bear to see Xander in pain. 

"Ahn," Xander whispered. He had heard her voice a few minutes ago, but seeing her made it all too real. Anya saw the hurt in his eyes. Unable to look at him any longer, she turned away. 

Spike slipped into his demon's visage and prepared for another round with his unwilling opponent. He pulled his fist back, but stopped when he felt a small hand on his arm. Spike turned and looked at Anya, his face showing his human mask once more. 

"Please," Anya begged. "Don't hurt him." 

Spike sighed and turned back to Xander. "You're lucky, boy," he growled. "But you better hope my sister shows up. Or else. . .your days are numbered." With that, Spike turned and left the room, pulling Anya behind him. 

"Great," Xander muttered, thinking about his situation. He knew what Spike wanted. "Elisa, stay away," he closed his eyes against the unwelcome thoughts. "Please, save yourself." 

Across town, the Scoobies were preparing for battle. Giles and Willow gathered weapons as Buffy explained Spike's fighting style and possible weaknesses. Once they were all ready, Buffy reached for the door. She hesitated and turned around. 

"Any idea where to start?" she asked the others. 

"Well, I do think we could use more people," Willow mentioned. "With Riley out of town, Tara home sick, and Xander missing, we're short a few people. And Spike has to be itching to exact his revenge after being harmless for the past year." 

"Well, they do say that sometimes there is strength in numbers," Buffy agreed, not entirely sure why she was willing to go along with this. Normally, more people just meant more liabilities. "Who could help us, though? It's not like we have a long list." 

Willow thought about it for a moment. "It would take too long for Angel to get here and. . ."her voice was despondent. Then she jumped, excited now. "I know!" she screeched. "How about Anya?" 

"Anya?" Buffy raised her eyebrows. Buffy had never cared much for the ex-demon. But she was Xander's girlfriend, although they hadn't seen her in awhile. 'I wonder if something happened with them,' Buffy silently wondered. 

"Who's Anya?" Elisa asked. 

"Oh, Um…" Willow began. "She's a friend. And she knows about the Slayer thing. Plus, she cares a lot about Xander." 

Buffy rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to involve Anya. She hadn't seen the ex-demon in the past few days and had to admit that she kind of liked the quiet. "If that's the best we've got. . .do we have to?" 

Giles shook his head at his Slayer. "Any better suggestions?" 

Coming up empty, Buffy sighed, "All right, I guess it's off to Anya's then." And the group hurried once again into the night.   
  
  



	21. Battle in the Family

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


Buffy moved forward in front of Anya's door. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but hesitated. "You know," Buffy began, "We don't really need Anya's help. She'd just get in the way and. . ." 

"But she could help with magic and. . ."Willow tried to defend her choice. Buffy glared at her. "Or maybe not." 

"Can we just go find Xander?" Elisa begged, voice edging on irritation. She wasn't used to working with others, so she didn't care if they got this Anya to help or not. She preferred not. The more people involved just gave her brother more people to kill. Elisa felt tremendous rage building up at the thought of William using Xander to get to her. To him, Xander was just a pawn he could use to get what he wanted. But to her. . . Elisa took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. 

"Let's just go," Buffy decided, turning on her heel. But Elisa grabbed her arm to stop her. Buffy shot the other girl a questioning glance. Elisa responded by holding a finger to her lips. 

"Do you hear that?" Elisa asked the other Slayer. Buffy strained to hear anything out of the ordinary. Closing her eyes, she finally heard it. There was the faint sound of a struggle, almost like flesh hitting flesh. Then there was a feminine cry. 

"Please stop," Anya's voice was muffled through the closed door. Buffy didn't need any more indication that something was wrong. She brought her foot up and slammed it into the front door. The wood splintered, but did not break completely. Buffy kicked it a second time and this time it snapped open, giving the group access to the apartment. They rushed inside. 

Elisa shot a quick look around, getting a feel for her surroundings. Her gaze fell on Xander's still form and she felt her breath catch. His face was bruised and bloody. His left eye was swollen shut and there was a giant gash above the right eye. Elisa felt like crying. What had this boy suffered because of her? 

Buffy also noticed her injured friend and rushed forward to help him. 

"I wouldn't do that, Blondie," a voice stopped Buffy in her tracks. Spike stepped into the room and smiled at its occupants. He walked over to Buffy and licked his lips. He smiled again, a cruel smile, this time fully exposing his sharp fangs. 

"Honey, I'm home," he said. Leaning closer to her ear, he whispered, "Did ya miss me?" 

Buffy's arm shot up quick, but Spike was ready for her. He grabbed her arm and responded with a punch of his own. The Slayer stumbled back a few steps. 

Spike's face changed into the familiar ridges of a vampire. He closed his yellow eyes and grinned," I've been wanting to do that for a year." 

"Where's Anya?" Willow asked, looking around for any sign of the ex-demon. "If you hurt her. . ." 

Spike laughed at the witch's unspoken threat. "I'd like to see you try, Red." He smiled. "But you don't need to worry about poor helpless little Anya. She's a big girl now." 

"Where is she, Spike?" Buffy's voice was dangerously low. 

"Come on out, pet," Spike ordered his girlfriend. Anya entered the room and moved to stand behind Spike. Elisa was surprised to see it was the girl from Xander's picture. She stood facing the ground, but it was obvious she had been crying. Anya rubbed her upper arms. 

"Anya, how could you?" Giles reprimanded their former ally. 

Anya looked at the group with tears in her eyes. She looked at those she had once considered to be her friends. Then she looked at Xander lying on the floor. Her eyes fell on Spike before falling on Buffy once more. "I'm sorry," and with a final glance at Spike, Anya's conflicting emotions got the best of her and she rushed from the apartment. 

"Well, isn't that swell?" Spike mumbled, disgusted at Anya's cowardice. He would have to teach her to be braver. Or maybe he would simply drain that stinking humanity from her beautiful body. She was his and he wouldn't allow cowardice. 

"Well Spike," Buffy said. "Looks like you're outnumbered." 

Spike glared at the four humans. He knew he couldn't win this battle, but he wasn't going to leave without a fight. Before anyone could react, Spike picked up an urn from the table next to him and threw it at the Watcher's head. The object struck Giles, rendering him unconscious once more. 

"One down," Spike said, "three to go." 

Surprising everyone, Elisa was the first to attack. She launched herself across the room, striking Spike in his midsection. Spike slapped her and Elisa retaliated. She kicked her brother in the head. Then she brought her foot back, reversing direction and kicked him again, with her heel this time. Spike growled and grabbed her foot. With a quick twist, he spun Elisa around. Elisa turned her body horizontally to avoid a broken ankle. 

Buffy was only moments behind her sister Slayer. She jumped in with a flurry of punches. She bent to the left, just barely missing the heel of Spike's boot as he attempted to kick her. Remaining bent over, she swept her foot along the ground. Spike anticipated her move and jumped over her leg. 

"Stay down!" Elisa hollered at Buffy as she threw a decorative plate at her brother. Spike had only a few moments to shake off his surprise as Elisa ripped more plates off the wall and tossed them like Frisbees in his direction. Spike threw up his arms to shield his face and neck from the onslaught of broken glass. 

Spike was so intent on his fight with the two Slayers, he did not notice Willow slip behind him and make her way over to Xander. 

Xander was beginning to stir. His head throbbed and his face was tender. Xander gingerly opened his fists and pushed himself to a sitting position. He carefully opened his good eye and saw Willow crouched in front of him. She motioned for him to remain quiet. Xander nodded and held his arms out to his friend. Willow swiftly untied his hands and moved to his feet. Xander pulled the tape off his mouth and clenched his teeth together in an effort not to scream. He didn't even remember when the tape had been put over his mouth. 

All of the sudden, Spike fell backwards and landed mere inches from Xander's body. Xander inched further away from the fight, trying his best to see what was going on through his one eye. Buffy and Elisa were beating on Spike, one right after the other. Both Slayers wore a matching look of rage. Spike had no break from the oncoming hits, no chance to defend himself. Oh, he tried. He would kick out his foot only to have it slapped back down. A thrown punch ended with Buffy holding onto his arm while giving Elisa an open invitation to his face. Spike tried to fight back, but it was no use. 

Spike's mind raced as he defended himself. He knew he couldn't win; he now just wanted to get out alive. Or at least, get out without being turned into a huge pile of dust. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Xander and Willow trying to slide around him, toward the exit. In one fluid motion, Spike bent down to grab a shard of broken plate, grabbed Xander, and swung the boy around so his body was between the vampire and the Slayers. 

"I advise you to stop now," Spike growled, holding the glass against Xander's throat. "I would hate to waste all of this warm, beautiful blood, but I'll do it." 

Xander looked at the girls, terror in his eyes. Buffy quickly dropped her arms. This is what she hated the most, having those she loved used against her. They were her one true weakness. Elisa turned away for a moment. "Let him go," she commanded her brother. 

"Not bloody likely," Spike replied, but his face softened, turning human once more. "You know what I want, El." 

Elisa closed her eyes; trying to gather her courage, "Then take me instead." 

"What?" Xander cried. "Elisa, no!" Spike smiled and motioned for his sister to come closer to him. She obeyed, eyes to the floor. Spike grabbed for his sister and pushed Xander out of the way. He never saw the vase flying at his head. As the vase cracked against the vampire's skull, he lost his grip on Elisa. He stumbled forward, dazed. Elisa rushed over to Xander, protecting him from her brother. 

"Sorry Spike," Buffy smiled sweetly at her enemy. He released a scream full of rage and headed for the front door. 

Spike turned back and looked at Elisa. "You know me," he told her. "I won't give up." With that promise, the vampire rushed out into the night, coat billowing behind him. 

Buffy sighed and surveyed the room. Shattered glass littered the floor and furniture was overturned. 'Oh well, serves Anya right' she thought. "Everyone okay?" She asked her friends, while focusing all of her attention on Xander. 

"For once, I'd like to remain conscious," Giles muttered as Willow helped him up. Everyone just nodded in agreement. 

"Guys, could we recon tomorrow?" Xander asked. "I'm really tired and just want to go home." 

"Sure Xan," Buffy agreed. "Tomorrow, 10 Am, Magic Box. That work for everyone?" More nods. "Do you need some help getting home?" Buffy asked, hoping for a chance to talk to him. 

"No, that's okay," Xander said, oblivious to Buffy's true intentions. "You coming Elisa?" he asked, moving towards the door. 

"Yeah," Elisa agreed, following Xander to the exit. "See you all tomorrow." Willow nudged Buffy and smiled as Elisa reached for Xander's hand. Buffy felt like her heart was breaking in two. 'Why?' she wondered. She wanted to cry because she knew she had lost her chance to be with Xander, the one man who could truly love her like she wanted to be loved. 

Buffy glanced once more at the room. "Let's get out of here," she said. "I'm feeling a bit tired myself." The three followed Xander's lead and left the room, turning off the light and shutting the door behind them.   
  
  



	22. Road Trip

Sibling Rivalry   
  
  


"He's right, you know," Elisa sighed, dabbing a damp cloth in water. She lifted it up and gently pressed it against Xander's swollen eye. Xander flinched, but didn't pull away. 

"What about," Xander asked. He already knew whom Elisa was talking about. She had been quiet ever since her brother had left Anya's. 

"He won't give up," Elisa replied, bandaging the last cut on Xander's face. He watched her closely, noticing the fleeting emotions that crossed her face. Elisa was obviously distraught. He could understand, if only a little. He remembered how hard it had been for Buffy to fight Angelus, her one-time lover. But this was family. Xander could only imagine how it would feel if something happened to his family. Not his blood relatives, but those he considered to be his true family: Willow, Buffy, and Giles. How would he deal with it? 

"So, what are you going to do?" Xander asked. Elisa looked at him and shrugged. She turned around and began to clean, returning the first aid supplies to the kit lying beside her. Xander could tell something else was bothering her. "Hey," he said gently, touching her shoulder. 

Elisa turned back to face Xander. Tears shone in her eyes. Xander grabbed her arm and pulled her into a giant bear hug. Grateful, Elisa slid her arms around Xander's body and buried her face in his neck. They stood like that for a long time, simply holding each other. Eventually, Elisa broke free and pulled back. She was exhausted and made a futile attempt to restrain a yawn. 

Xander smiled, "Tired?" She nodded her head. "Why don't you go ahead," he said, motioning to the bedroom. "I'll just set myself up out here." 

Elisa watched as Xander set up the couch and prepared to go to bed. She sighed and withdrew into the next room. Elisa slowly climbed into the shower and turned on the water. As the hot stream flowed over her aching body, she broke down. The events of the past few days had finally taken their toll on her. She sobbed, deep, heart-wrenching sobs that took her breath away. She slid down the wall, sitting on the floor of the tub and cried. 

A few minutes later, Elisa heard a soft tapping on the door. Receiving no response, the tapping became insistent knocking. Elisa slid back up into a standing position. "Elisa," Xander called, his voice barely audible over the running water. 

"Just a minute," she responded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and turning off the faucet. She grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body. Pushing her hair from her face, Elisa opened the door. 

Xander quickly turned toward the door when he heard the doorknob turn. He had heard his guest in the bathroom crying, and it tore at his heart. He didn't want her to know that he had heard her, so he searched for an excuse. Elisa stuck her head into the bedroom, steam escaping around her. She shivered as the cool air hit her damp skin. "Yes?" she asked. 

Xander found himself at a loss for words. He stared at the girl in front of him. Mentally shaking himself, Xander asked, "You okay?" 

Elisa gave a small smile and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"That's good," Xander returned her smile and handed her the clothes she had bought earlier that day. "Figured you could use these." She disappeared back into the bathroom to change. Elisa took her time, using it to gather her thoughts. When she came out again, she found Xander sleeping on his bed. 

Elisa grinned. "Well, I'm not sleeping on the couch," she thought. Seeing no other alternative, she crawled under the covers and lay next to Xander. 

Xander yawned and stretched, having been barely asleep. He rolled over onto his side. Opening his eyes, he saw the Slayer curled up on the other side of the bed. 

Though her back was to him, Elisa felt Xander's eyes on her. "Was that your girlfriend?" she asked him, touching the photo on the bedside table. Xander lifted himself up on his arm to see whom she was talking about. He wordlessly motioned for Elisa to hand him the frame and she obeyed. He gently rubbed the frame. He remembered when the picture had been taken. Anya looked so happy, but he remembered how miserable he had been. He had been unhappy for a long time. When did that happen? What went wrong? 

"Yeah, she was," Xander replied. He sighed and placed the photo back in its place, leaning over Elisa. 

Elisa rolled over to face Xander. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened?" 

He remained silent for a few moments and Elisa feared she offended him. "We just weren't compatible, I guess," he said finally. "For starters, she used to be a vengeance demon." 

"A what?" Elisa exclaimed with a startled laugh. 

"A vengeance demon," Xander restated. "The age difference was a major factor." 

"And just how did that happen?" Elisa asked. 

"Well, it's a long story, really," Xander said with a smile. "You see, it all started with this girl I dated in high school, Cordelia Chase. She and I hated each other for years but one day. . ." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Xander glanced at the alarm clock. It was almost four in the morning, but he wasn't really tired. He and Elisa had spent the night talking. Xander smiled at the dark shape lying next to him. Elisa was amazing. He could talk to her for hours and still crave to know more about her. She was different from everyone he knew. She had no preconceived notion about who he was. He wasn't just 'Good old Xander.' There was the possibility to be more. 

Elisa had become quiet a while ago and Xander had assumed she had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes, intending to do the same. 

Elisa's voice broke the silence. "How long have you loved her?" 

Xander played dumb, "Who?" 

"You know who. How long have you loved Buffy?" 

Xander was shocked. 'How did she know?' He decided to be honest with her. "Since I first laid eyes on her. I've tried to get over her, but I can't. Seeing her everyday just strengthens my love for her. It's ruined every relationship I've ever had." 

Elisa sighed. 'Figures.' Out loud, she told him, "I have to leave." 

Xander's eyes shot open. "What do you mean, 'you have to leave?'" 

"I have to get away from here. This town," Elisa clarified. Her voice was thick with emotion. She didn't want to leave. This was a strange time in a foreign place. She had already made some new friends who were helping her to adjust. But she knew what she had to do. She said a quick prayer, begging for the strength to follow through with it. 

Xander stared at Elisa's profile. His mind struggled to process what she had just told him. "Why?" Xander feared it was because of what he had just told her. 

She sighed, "Because of my brother." Elisa knew she needed to explain further. "He won't stop coming after me. Right now, I don't know if I could kill him. I just don't want to put everyone else in danger, so it's just best if I leave." 

"So just like that, you're going to leave?" 

"Yes, I am." 

"Then I'm going with you." The words just popped out of his mouth, but as he heard them, he realized they were the truth. He couldn't let her go alone. He wouldn't. 

"But you have so much here. I couldn't let you give all of that up," Elisa argued. 

"Well, let's see. I have my friends, job, and home," Xander conceded. "My friends will be here for us when we return. My job is in construction, so I'm sure I could find work anywhere we go. And my home, I'm renting. I'm sure Willow would like to play housekeeper while we're gone. Besides, right now, Buffy is with Riley. I can't handle it. Seeing her with him every day, it's killing me slowly. He's not right for her. I want to be with her. But I want her to want to be with me, too. Not because I'm the only one left, but because she really wants to be with me. If she needs time to figure that out, then time is what she'll get." 

"But. . ." 

"Look, you don't know this time. You need a guide, someone you trust," Xander pointed out. "Do you trust me?" 

Elisa looked deep into his eyes, seeing them clearly even in the dark. "Yes, I trust you." 

"Then it's settled. We're both going," Xander smiled. "We'll see the world and when it's safe, we'll come back. Who knows what will happen by then?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elisa asked Xander, looking over at him with worry in her eyes. They stood outside the Magic Box, preparing to tell the others they were leaving. Xander's car was parked outside, loaded with the bare essentials for their trip. 

Xander looked at her and smiled. "Ready and able," he said. He then pulled the dark-haired girl into the store behind him. 

"Guess what guys?" Xander's voice rang out. "Elisa and I are going on a road trip." 

The end   
  
  



End file.
